Two Different Worlds, One Connection
by Ryo-sama
Summary: A simple shopping trip involving two friends turns one girl's world upside down when she realizes she's been transported into the anime world or, to be more specific, the Furuba world. -


"**Two Different Worlds, One Connection":Chapter 1**

**Summary: **A simple shopping trip involving two friends turns one girl's world upside down when she's transported into the anime world. A simple Fruits Basket fantasy fic with a _brief_ Kyo/Yuki relationship, and a Ayame/Shigure relationship, but the main pairing is me, Ryo, and Haru.

**Legal Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, so there will be no suing. I do, however, own this story, and I do own the following characters: Ryo, Yuri, Karrot, and Usagi. Muahaha! Any references made to other anime, such as Inuyasha and Gravitation, are intentional, and no, I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation. I do not wish to be sued.

Okay. Hello, everyone! After a long, long, long wait, I am finally able to be put under the category called Author. I have existed on this site for awhile now, but I have never been able to upload my stories because my program wasn't accepted. Tear Anyway, for those of you whom I have not reviewed, I am Ryo-sama, and I am also Yuri-san's personal editor. Tee-hee! She has mentioned me a couple of times, so it is only fair that I now mention her. She is also my personal editor, however, so any mistakes I make, _she_ fixes for me. We also think alike, so therefore she has contributed to a few of my stories several times. Okay, enough about that. I would like at least 3 good reviews before I'll update. **Note:** I do not claim to be perfect, so if you do happen to find a mistake that Yuri and I missed, (Although that's highly unlikely.)please tell me nicely. Good reviewers get s'mores! -

**Chapter 1**

"You know, I think that necklace would look perfect on you, Ryo."

"Thanks, Yuri. I don't know, though. It is a little expensive."

"Don't worry about the price. Just try it on."

"All right, already. If I try it on, will you be happy, Yuri?"

"Maybe." I rolled my eyes. _'That's just so typical of Yuri. At least she didn't...'_ "Meow."

'_...never mind. It's a very pretty necklace at least. I can see why she picked it for me to try on. _

_It's sapphire with diamonds, my favorite color and my birth stone. Well, trying on a necklace _

_never hurt anyone.' _(A/N: Anything in italics is someone's thoughts. Carry on!)

"There, I put it on. Are you...Aaaaah!" blinding light and a CRASH! "Owww! How

weird! I guess trying on a necklace does hurt. Yuri, that wasn't funny. Taking pic...Yuri?" I

looked around. Yuri, and the jewelry store, had both disappeared! I found myself standing on a street I'd never seen before.

"Yuri? This isn't funny. The joke's over. I don't know what you did, but whatever it is,

undo it!" Silence answered me. I looked around me and took in my surroundings. I was standing

on a dirt road surrounded by trees. There were buildings and people in the distance, and judging

by what the people were wearing, I could tell that I was not in California, or even the U.S.A.! I

had somehow ended up in Japan!

"Oh, this is attractive! I have no clue what's going on, and I get transported to Japan. Great, just great! Let's hear it for the Queen of idiots," I added sarcastically.

"Here's a surprise! And who might you be, miss?" I whirled around at the sound of a male voice and came face-to-face with none other than Shigure Sohma!

"Great!" I muttered to myself, "Not only am I in Japan, but I'm in the anime world as well. Could my day get any weirder?" To Shigure, I said, "My name's Ryo, and I know this is going to sound really stupid, but I have no clue how I got here."

"Ah, a young lady who's lost and is not from Japan. What fun! By the way, that necklace is really pretty on you. It brings out the intense blue color of your eyes. Did you do that on purpose?"

"Nope. My friend picked it out." _'Apparently, this necklace is a good luck charm for me. Why do I still have it on?!? I'm transported to another world and the necklace I put on in my world is still with me. That's always nice. Not!'_

"Miss, um..., Ryo, is it?" I nod my head. "Well, Miss Ryo, I think you'd better stay with my family until we figure out how you got here. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, that's fine. Are you sure that'll be all right with your family? I don't want to intrude."

"Oh, I don't think they'll mind. It's not every day that pretty ladies from another country turn up, especially from the United States."

"How did you know where I'm from?"

"It's easy. You have the look and the accent of someone from the U.S.A."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah, just a little bit." He smiled and then did the unthinkable. He started singing! "Girls! Girls! High school girls!" _'Leave it to Shigure to be a pervert. He can't have a normal conversation with anyone, especially not a girl. Oh, well. That's just his mentality.'_ I followed Shigure to his house.

CRASH! _'Oh, dear. I haven't even been inside the house yet, and it sounds like Kyo and Yuki are fighting. How fun! Not! Why can't those two just get along? I mean, it'd be a whole lot easier if they would become friends, or admit their feelings for each other. I think Shigure would be happy, because then his house wouldn't get destroyed every time he turns around.' _

"Sounds like Yuki and Kyo are at it again. I can't seem to get those two to behave for longer than two minutes. sob My poor house! It's always getting destroyed by those two."

"Oh, my!" I just stood there for a second, before I followed Shigure into the house. As soon as I stepped in I ducked, narrowly escaping with my head because a book had sailed right toward me. "Duck and cover!" I exclaimed, diving back outside. "It's a disaster in there! I don't know what those two are thinking, but I really don't want my head to be taken off by a book, or something worse," I added, as a knife came flying out the door.

"Hello! And who might you be?" I looked up and saw that Hatori, Hatsuharu, and Ayame were standing there.

"Um,..." _'How am I supposed to answer that? What should I tell them?'_

"Ah, Ayame! And Hatori and Haru! Well, isn't this a surprise. I would like you three to meet Miss Ryo. She has got a little bit of a problem. She has no clue how she got here. I thought that she could stay here until I talk to Akito."

'_Akito! Oh God! You don't want to go to him! He's the last person you want to talk to.'_

"All right. It's nice to meet you, Miss Ryo. I'm Hatori, this is Hatsuharu, and this is Ayame." As Hatori introduced them, Ayame and Haru bowed to me as a form of greeting.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Aaaah!" I jumped in the air and whirled around, not expecting Kyo to be behind me.

"Jeez, baka neko. Have a little more respect for a lady. I apologize, miss, but I'm afraid my cousin doesn't have very nice manners. My name is Yuki Sohma."

"My name's Ryo. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"I have a question for you, Miss Ryo," said Ayame.

"Yes?"

"How come you haven't said your last name?"

"Because nobody pronounces it right and I didn't think it mattered, but since you asked, it's Kanto."

"Well, I guess you're right. I wouldn't expect that many would pronounce that right. It seems a shame, though, because it's part of what makes you unique, Miss Kanto," replied Shigure. I gasped.

"You said my name right. I wish there were more people like you." Shigure laughed.

"I wouldn't. Shigure's a major pervert and he's annoying, too."

"By process of elimination, I would guess that you're Kyo Sohma."

"Yes, that would be me. What's it to you?"

"Baka neko! Behave yourself. That is no way to speak to a lady. Do you want another major ass-kicking?"

"No, please! I don't want to witness another fight. One is quite enough, arigatou."

"Well, she's from the U.S., and she knows a little Japanese. That's unusual."

"Arigatou, Shigure. I don't know a lot, though. Most of what I know comes from listening to songs from anime, like Inuyasha and Gravitation. It's not a whole lot."

"Why don't we go inside? Kyo, Yuki, I think you two should repair the damage you've done to the house. Oh, and Kyo," Hatori added, causing Kyo to turn around, "please try to work on your manners. It's not nice to insult people, especially if they don't know you."

"Sure, whatever." Kyo walked off.

"I do apologize for Kyo's behavior," said Shigure.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that it's normal for him and that he's just not used to expressing himself yet. Give him time."

"I hope you're right, for everyone's sake," replied Shigure.

"For everyone's sake, or for your house's sake?" I asked. Everyone laughed.

"For only just arriving, you seem to know a lot about us."

"Well, it's a habit of mine. I read people's actions and listen to what they say. Even though I was born in the year of the tiger, I'm not so aggressive that I ignore people's feelings." They just stared at me with looks of shock on their faces. "Is it something I said?"

"No, sorry. We're just surprised," replied Shigure.

"Well, that is obvious. Even though I'm blond, I'm not stupid. I happen to know a few things."

"That's obvious. Do you know a lot about the Chinese Zodiac, Ryo?"

"Well, Haru, I know all of the animals, including the outcast."

"The outcast?"

"Yes, the cat. You've heard of it, right?"

"Oh, we've heard of it, all right," replied Shigure, with a bemused look on his face.

"How do you know about it? It seems unlikely that someone from another country would know about it," said Hatori.

"She's smart and pretty. Oh, what a great combination," said Ayame. I smiled. _'Ayame, what a strange person you are.'_

"Thank you for the compliment, Ayame. And in answer to your question, Hatori, I've only heard about it because my friends are into stuff like that. Since they like it, I've started to pick up a few things from them. I find it all quite fascinating, actually."

"If you will excuse me, Miss Ryo. Shigure, may I speak with you?" asked Hatori.

"Of course."

Their conversation: "Shigure, you can't be serious about going to Akito. If you do, this girl's memory will be erased."

"Hatori, I have to. She can't stay here unless I do."

"Once again, you're not listening to me. Do you realize what this girl is? She's an intelligent person who knows more about another culture than the average American. You have to be careful! One thing that you tell Akito and that'll be gone."

"You think I want to tell Akito? Hatori, I'm as afraid as you are, but there's no other way."

Okay, so what did you think? Remember, this is my first Furuba fic, and also my first fic on this website, so please be kind. Instead of 3, I'd like 4 good reviews because this was a hard story for me to write, and if you do give me a good review, you'll get a s'more. Flamers will be used to roast the marshmallows and anything else I might find that needs roasting. (Hehe, watch out Yuri-san. Long pause... Just kidding, Yuri-san! You know you're the best!)


End file.
